


Rejected

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: When Aramis is rejected by a woman he is supposed to be seducing he is taken aback by the man she choses instead. The reason he is upset by the rejection surprises him. Some soul searching and a need for some reassurance follows.





	1. Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the previous stories in this series all you need to know is that Aramis and d’Artagnan are in an established relationship.  
> There is barely any plot and not much action, it’s mainly introspection. (I hope you don’t mind).  
> I have only used 'explicit' in the rating for a brief description of some sexual activity as I wanted to be on the safe side.

‘Watch and learn my friend, watch and learn,’ said Aramis as he approached the nobleman’s widow. 

Athos glanced at Porthos who was struggling to hide a smirk as Aramis and d’Artagnan walked across to the woman who was talking quietly to the priest as they left the cathedral. The woman had information which was vital to a trade agreement. If she did not know the information, it would be within her late husband’s personal effects. The plan was for Aramis to seduce the woman and obtain the information. Something he had done a few times before. The marksman was an adept lover and would have no problem extracting the information. 

D’Artagnan was accompanying Aramis during the initial conversation in case Aramis needed a little back up with his cover story. They needed the woman to feel Aramis would benefit from her help.

‘He is too cocky sometimes,’ remarked Porthos, as Aramis sauntered over to the woman.

Athos watched as his friend introduced himself and d’Artagnan to the woman before replying, ‘and sometimes it gets him into trouble.’

Porthos smirked again remembering one of the times Aramis had been confronted by an angry husband in a tavern and Porthos had been forced to stand up to the man and send him on his way. Aramis had paid for Porthos’ drinks for a month after that. 

‘Although, he’s not as bad as he used to be...not since d’Artagnan and ‘im began their relationship.’

Athos nodded his agreement. They had both noticed a change in their friend's behaviour over the last year. Their friends had been together for longer but had only admitted their full feelings a year before as the relationship had developed. 

Constance was still a part of d’Artagnan’s life and Aramis had a couple of mistresses who were the source of a little money for him. Athos and Porthos were frequently amused at d’Artagnan not even bothering to hide the fact he thought that Aramis was little more than a tart when he went off with the woman. Aramis seemed to enjoy the reaction it caused in the younger man. 

The conversation was developing well as far as the two musketeers could tell. The lady had rested her hand on Aramis’ arm a couple of times as the three talked. Although Athos got the impression the woman was talking to d’Artagnan a little more than was to be expected. Aramis took a step back at one point and looked across at d’Artagnan for a second. 

The woman turned from them both to speak to her maid briefly. D’Artagnan was looked at Aramis and shaking his head, he looked a little shocked. Aramis gesticulated to him to continue the conversation. 

‘What do you think is ‘appening?’

‘I am not sure. I do not think the plan is going the way we expected it to.’

Porthos shook his head, ‘I don’t believe it.’

‘Neither do I.’

The woman nodded to Aramis as she gave him something, before slipping her hand around d’Artagnan’s arm and allowing the younger musketeer to lead her out of the church. As the couple walked away leaving Aramis behind d’Artagnan glanced back. He still looked a little shocked at the situation.

Aramis remained where he was staring at them as they left the cathedral. 

‘He’s not gonna be happy about that,’ said Porthos, barely able to contain the laughter. 

Athos slapped Porthos’ arm with the back of his hand as he walked passed, ‘remember where you are.’

Porthos sobered and followed Athos, who was halfway across the emptying cathedral. They reached Aramis who was staring after d’Artagnan, a surprised look on his face. He did not appear to have noticed them approach.

‘I thought the plan was for-’

‘I know what the plan was, Porthos,’ said Aramis through clenched teeth, he sounded annoyed. 

‘What happened?’ asked Athos after slapping Porthos a second time.

‘The lady had every sympathy for my plight and gave me some money,’ Aramis held open his hand which contained several coins, ‘but she was far more interested in talking to d’Artagnan...she barely looked at me.’

Porthos sniggered. Aramis glared at him.

‘Will d’Artagnan be able to deal with her?’

After a moment's contemplation, Aramis replied, ‘I have every confidence in him. He was a little surprised at the turn of events, the lady seemed quite taken with him…’

‘Never mind, Aramis,’ said Porthos as he draped his arm across the marksman’s shoulders, ‘next time I’m sure the lady will pick you.’

Athos could see Aramis was annoyed with what had happened but found himself equally as amused as Porthos.

‘Come on, we need to get to the rendezvous point.’

MMMM

When the woman had laid her gloved hand on his arm Aramis had thought he had achieved what he had set out to do. He had been all set to give her his winning smile and make the roundabout suggestion that they should adjourn to somewhere more private. Then the woman had turned her full attention to d’Artagnan. Aramis had barely been included in the conversation. 

Whilst the woman was clearly sympathetic to the tale of woe he had spun she was also very uninterested in taking him under her wing. D’Artagnan, on the other hand, appeared to be unable to do anything wrong. When it had become clear that his lover was the one the woman was going to be taking back to her house d’Artagnan had looked shocked, like a frightened rabbit. Aramis had taken a step back, realising if he continued to follow the plan they would push the woman away. D’Artagnan had stared at him, Aramis had gestured that he should carry on, it took the young man a few seconds to collect himself. 

But d’Artagnan had managed to save the situation and after the woman had made a generous donation to Aramis she had slipped her delicate hand around d’Artagnan’s arm and walked off with him. 

The implications of what his lover was going off to do whirled around in Aramis’ head. He had been fully expecting to be taken back to the woman’s house and after a little conversation to have taken her to bed and slept with her. Now Aramis was watching his lover going off to potentially sleep with her. 

Aramis felt very jealous. He was not jealous that the woman had picked d’Artagnan. His lover was an attractive man, and he had to admit that the woman was a couple of years younger than him so she might prefer younger men. What Aramis was jealous of, was the fact the d’Artagnan was going to be with someone else. Someone who was not him. 

Aramis did not want to share his lover. 

As Athos and Porthos arrived at his side he tried to school his surprised expression but knew he had not managed it. Porthos was already finding the situation very amusing. 

They walked from the cathedral, they could see d’Artagnan and the lady walking ahead of them, mingling in with the crowd of worshippers returning home. They followed at a discreet distance. 

‘He looks like he’s enjoying himself,’ said Porthos as they watched d’Artagnan lean into the woman and whisper something in her ear. 

‘Perhaps he has learned your techniques?’ suggested Athos was had given up a pretence of not finding the situation and Aramis’ annoyance amusing. 

It was clear to Aramis that both of his friends thought that he was annoyed because he had not been picked by the woman. Aramis was not about to correct them, he did not want them to see what Aramis had just realised. 

He did not want them to know that he was jealous of the woman. He was jealous that the woman was potentially going to sleep with his lover. 

MMMM

Porthos watched as Aramis ordered wine and food for the three of them. Athos and he had settled into a table by the window where they could see along the road towards the house that d’Artagnan had disappeared into.

‘Do you think he’s jealous that she picked d’Artagnan? That she picked the younger man?’

Athos, who had been trying not to smirk at the implication finally smiled at Porthos.

‘He is eaten up with jealousy.’

Aramis took a seat next to Porthos, he glanced at them both.

‘There had to come a time when your charm would fail you...face facts Aramis, not every woman is going to fall for you the second you look at them,’ said Porthos, bumping shoulders with his friend. 

Aramis looked quite put out. But Porthos was only just getting started.

‘Perhaps you need to practice on a few more barmaids, they’re generally more amenable to your advances…’

Aramis sighed loudly and began to pour the wine for them each.

‘What Porthos is trying to say,’ said Athos, ‘is that there is nothing to be ashamed about with failing in your task.’

Porthos sniggered into his wine, as Aramis glared at them both.

‘I’m not jealous,’ lied Aramis.

‘Clearly, you are not jealous,’ remarked Athos, unable to hide the brief smile that played across his lips. 

‘I hate you both.’

‘My friend, would you like to talk about something else, take your mind off the fun you are missing out on?’

Aramis scowled at Porthos for a few seconds before picking up his cup of wine and moving to a different table, deliberately sitting with his back to them.

Porthos looked at Athos who shook his head. They had hit a nerve. It was probably best to leave their friend alone.

‘It’s not like ‘im to sulk about things like that,’ said Porthos quietly glancing over to Aramis who was staring out of the window, watching the house that d’Artagnan was in.

‘It is unlike him to fail in a mission,’ pointed out Athos.

Porthos laughed.

MMMM

D’Artagnan felt quite pleased with himself. When the lady had intimated that he was the one she wanted to escort her home he had initially been quite shocked. He was unprepared to take on the role of seducing the woman. Although she was quite forward with her actions, d’Artagnan wondered who would be seducing who. 

Now he had the information, which had been quite easy to get. The woman had been more than happy to talk as they lay together on her sumptuous bed. When they had been having sex all d’Artagnan could think about was Constance and Aramis. He knew what he was doing was not a betrayal of either of them, but it still felt wrong. 

What did worry d’Artagnan was the way Aramis had reacted when the woman took an interest in him and not his lover? Aramis had looked a little annoyed for a few moments. It was not until Aramis had regained his own composure and indicated for him to take the lead that d’Artagnan had thrown himself into the role. 

He pushed the door to the tavern open. He looked around the room finding Porthos and Athos at one table. For some reason, Aramis was sat alone at a table a short distance away from them both.

Porthos waved him over to their table.

‘Did you get the information?’ asked Athos.

‘Yes,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘why is he sitting over there?’

‘He is sulking because we teased him for a bit...did you have any trouble getting the information?’

‘No...I had to...err…’

‘We gathered that, you’ve been gone a while. You may have to give him some reassurance that he’s not a failure,’ said Porthos with a grin, nodding towards their friend who had not reacted to d’Artagnan’s return.

D’Artagnan could not help a smile, ‘is he really jealous that the lady picked me over him?’

Athos nodded, rolling his eyes as he did so. D’Artagnan picked up a cup of wine and approached Aramis.

‘Can I join you?’

Aramis looked up and nodded to the seat opposite him.

‘Did you get the information?’

‘Yes...I’m sorry she picked me and not you…’

‘It doesn’t matter, as long as the information is obtained, it does not matter who obtains it.’

D’Artagnan could detect something was not quite right with Aramis. 

‘Are you jealous? Jealous that I got to sleep with the beautiful woman?’

D'Artagnan could not help smirking as he spoke, he tried to stop when he saw Aramis looking a little annoyed. Perhaps Porthos and Athos had gone a bit far with their teasing of Aramis. His lover was clearly quite upset and was trying not to show it. D'Artagnan had learned to read Aramis’ moods quite well in the months they had been lovers. The normally easy going man was not often rattled by something, so when it happened it was quite obvious. D'artagnan wondered if there was more to Aramis’ current state of annoyance than he or the others had realised. He decided not to push the matter. But he would not let whatever was bothering Aramis continue to do so. 

MMMM

As they walked back to the garrison Aramis had dropped behind the other three a little, he was in no mood to listen to any more of their teasing. He knew there was no malice behind the words, his friends were not intentionally upsetting him. He could have gone along with the teasing, embraced it and given as good as he got but he found that he did not want to. The underlying reason for his jealousy was bothering him.

When had he become so possessive of his lover? He had always been protective, he knew that. They were both protective of each other, but as the older more experienced of the two he knew that he would always feel a need to watch out for d’Artagnan. But being protective and possessive were quite different things. 

Looking out for the wellbeing of his lover was a natural thing to do. But he did not own d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was his own man. He was entitled to sleep with whoever he wanted to. Obviously, Aramis did not expect him to anymore, early on in their relationship d’Artagnan had made it quite clear he was not interested in taking any other lovers. D’Artagnan had Constance, who he loved. Aramis had no problem with that, Constance was in d’Artagnan’s life before they had first slept together. But Aramis did not want his lover to be with anyone else.

Aramis still slept with other women, he had two mistresses. But he did not love them. He was not even particularly fond of either of them. They were a means to an end, they gave him gifts. He knew he was little more than a whore when it came to visiting them. D’Artagnan had told him as much on several occasions. Although d’Artagnan always took the accusation back when Aramis reminded him that without his women, they would not be able to enjoy the privacy that his rooms provided them.

Was he being a hypocrite? It was fine for him to have his woman, and be the one who used sex to assist them on missions. But d’Artagnan could not do the same thing. 

Aramis decided that he was being hypocritical, but he also thought there was something else at the back of his mind that was bothering him about their relationship. He could not work out what it was, but seeing d’Artagnan with another woman had really bothered him.


	2. Wanted

The following morning Aramis was still being quiet around them. Porthos had even apologised for teasing him. Aramis had told them he was fine but none of them believed him for a second. D’Artagnan was determined to break his lover out of his maudlin behaviour. 

They had been dispatched to deliver the information that d’Artagnan had gained. They would only be away for one night, d’Artagnan hoped that would be long enough to bring Aramis around. With just the two of them, they could talk openly about what was bothering Aramis. D’Artagnan was sure it was more than just his lover being jealous that a woman had picked him. 

The spring had been kind to them, offering warm, dry weather for the journey. They had reached their destination mid-afternoon. D’Artagnan had spent an hour passing on the intelligence before they began their return journey. They had already found a secluded spot to camp and headed directly there. 

‘Are you going to speak to me about yesterday?’ asked d’Artagnan looking across at his lover as they slowed the horses to a walk to pick their way through the small wood where they intended to camp. 

Aramis looked away for a moment, ‘yes, I suppose I owe you an explanation.’

‘Are you apologising for something?’

Aramis did not respond.

‘You haven’t done anything wrong. We were teasing you and perhaps we went a bit far, it was obvious you were upset. I should be apologising to you.’

‘You don’t know why I’m upset d'Artagnan.’

It was d’Artagnan’s turn to remain silent. 

Aramis continued, ‘I’m upset because I am jealous.’

D’Artagnan chuckled, ‘we gathered that much.’

‘I wasn’t jealous of you...I was jealous of her.’

D’Artagnan did not understand. Aramis realised he had not explained himself very well.

‘I was jealous of her because I do not want you to be with anyone else.’

MMMM

D’Artagnan could not quite believe what Aramis had said. His lover was jealous that someone else had slept with him. He had been sure Aramis was jealous because the woman had picked him over his lover. D’Artagnan and the others were sure the marksman was embarrassed to be shown up and that was why he had gone off and sulked in the tavern. The three of them knew that Aramis could be a little sensitive at times but it was unlike him to show it so obviously.

Aramis had not been embarrassed he had been jealous that d’Artagnan was with someone else. D’Artagnan recalled that early on in their relationship he had told Aramis that he would not mind if he continued to see other men. The start of their relationship had been about the sex, about his need to sleep with men. As the relationship had developed Aramis had told d’Artagnan that he was not interested in sleeping with anyone else. He had made it clear that his women were only a means to an end, they meant nothing to him. The only person he was interested in was d’Artagnan. 

The young musketeer had been flattered, that this man, this experienced lover of others would limit himself to one, initially naive, man. 

And now Aramis had confessed that he did not like the idea of d’Artagnan being with anyone else. The apparent sulking made sense now. They had teased him thinking he was annoyed the woman had picked d’Artagnan, but really he was annoyed that his lover was with someone else. It was no wonder he was upset. 

‘You don’t want me to be with anyone else?’

‘No,’ said Aramis simply as he dismounted and led his horse to a tree with a low branch. 

D’Artagnan followed. After they had secured their mounts they went about setting up their camp. 

D’Artagnan did not really know what to say. 

‘I’m sorry,’ said Aramis eventually, ‘I don’t want you to think I am limiting you...but I really...don’t like the idea...of you with someone else.’

‘You don’t own me, Aramis, what if I had been more suitable for that assignment in the first place? Would you have stopped me before we even started?’

Aramis looked away, it was clear he did not know how to respond. D’Artagnan did not know if he was amused or flattered or angry. 

MMMM

Aramis felt as if he had been caught out. Found out for the possessive man that he was. He could not tell if d’Artagnan was angry with him. The man’s expression remained impassive.

When he had finally been able to make eye contact with his lover Aramis had paused for a few moment. 

‘What about Constance? Am I to stop seeing her?’

D’Artagnan looked annoyed, Aramis realised what he had implied. He really was being far too possessive. 

‘No, d’Artagnan, I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to think….’

‘I know our relationship is awkward. But you have always been so supportive of Constance and I…’

‘Of course, I’m not trying to stop you being with her. You love her. I love her-in a different way-but I…’

Aramis found that he was struggling to find the words, which was unusual for him. The situation was spiralling out of control. He could see that d’Artagnan was still annoyed. Aramis realised he would have to tell his lover what the other thing was that was bothering him. He looked away, unable to maintain the eye contact. 

‘I am jealous of Constance,’ he admitted, ‘but only because eventually you will marry her and we...might not be able to see each other any more.’

Aramis continued to look away from his lover, he had hated to admit the thing that had been bothering him. He had not even admitted it to himself. The thought had come to him a while ago but he had pushed it away, knowing that the chances of his lover marrying in the near future were slim. But the plan was there. D’Artagnan did not hide the fact that he would marry Constance in a heartbeat. And Aramis knew that he would be left behind, at least he expected to be. D'Artagnan and Constance would live together and there might not be any room for Aramis in the younger man’s life anymore. 

Aramis realised that was probably the reason he had become so possessive. He did not want to lose his lover, even though he would not stand in the way of him being with the woman he loved. 

Aramis had not noticed d’Artagnan approached him, he had been lost in thought, the thought of being alone.

D'artagnan turned Aramis to face him and looked at him, no trace of anger on his face. 

MMMM

‘Aramis,’ began d’Artagnan, speaking to his lover as though he were a child, ‘I am not going to leave you. If, and let’s face it it’s a big if, I get the chance to marry Constance I do not intend to just stop being with you.’

D’Artagnan watched as Aramis took in the information although his lover did not look terribly convinced. 

‘And I will not be continuing to see you because I have an urge to be with a man. You know I love you,’ d’Artagnan paused again, he reached up and cupped the back of his lovers head.

‘I had not thought about what would happen if I married Constance. She is the one who thought about it. She spoke to me a while ago about it. She said that she would not come between us, even though us being together would effectively be an affair.’

Aramis was starting to relax slightly. He seemed to have accepted what d’Artagnan was saying. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t speak to you sooner about this. It had not occurred to me that it might be something that was bothering you. But I’m not as clever as Constance in that way. She sees things that others do not. She is wise beyond her years.’

Aramis managed a smile.

‘I’m sorry...I shouldn’t be so possessive. You know I am happy to share you with Constance...just not anyone else…’

‘And I don’t want to be with anyone else.’

MMMM

Pleased that Aramis was not sulking or maudlin any longer d’Artagnan suggested they try to catch a rabbit for their dinner. The marksman was happy to move on from the slightly embarrassing incident. 

D’Artagnan was still amused at his lovers worry, although he felt a little annoyed at himself for not saying something sooner. Of course, Aramis would be wondering what their relationship would be like if he and Constance were lucky enough to marry. 

They left the camp and found an open area where they suspected rabbits would appear as dusk approached. Aramis settled himself down with his gun whilst d’Artagnan sat a little distance away. The amiable silence between them was welcome to d'Artagnan, they did not feel the need to fill every silence with words. 

It did not take long for Aramis to shoot a rabbit. After d’Artagnan had collected their dinner they headed back toward the camp walking along the side of a dried river.

‘Your face when the lady was more interested in me was quite a picture,’ said d’Artagnan with a grin.

Aramis chuckled, ‘you looked quite shocked yourself.’

‘Porthos could barely contain himself, I think Athos had to remind him they were still in the cathedral a couple of times,’ remarked Aramis as they neared the camp.

Two deer darted out in front of them, startled by their approach. Both men took a couple of steps to the side to allow the frightened animals to dart off. 

Aramis was on the edge of the bank of the river, his foot slipped on the dry ground. D’Artagnan tried to grab his lovers flailing arm but could not. With a look of shock, Aramis slipped down the bank. 

He only fell a few yards but d’Artagnan knew he could have been seriously injured. The marksman had reached the bottom of the bank and was trying to push himself up but was struggling.

The fact that his lover was moving was a good sign thought d’Artagnan as he made his way down to him. 

‘Are you alright?’ he asked when he reached Aramis who had managed to push himself up to sit. 

When Aramis did not respond, d’Artagnan reached up and steadied his panting friend with a hand on his right arm.

‘Is it your ribs, are they broken?’

Aramis winced in pain as he continued to try to catch his breath. 

‘What should I do?’

D’Artagnan tried to find an injury, running his hands over his lover's body. Aramis pushed the hands away. 

‘Let me...catch...my breath...I’m fine…’ Aramis struggled to say between quick breaths.

‘But you’re hurt…’

‘Knocked my arm...not broken...fine.’

Still concerned d’Artagnan sat back but left his hand on Aramis’ shoulder as the man continued to concentrate on his breathing. 

‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘I thought you’d broken something.’

Aramis managed a smile.

MMMM

He had been left disorientated by the fall and the air had been knocked out of him. When d’Artagnan had been fussing around him Aramis had struggled to tell him he was fine. All he really wanted to do was concentrate on settling his breathing. His arm hurt but he knew it was nothing more than bruised, although badly bruised it would get better in a few days. Poor d’Artagnan did not understand that all Aramis needed was to be left alone to catch his breath.

It took a few minutes for Aramis to be able to breathe properly.

‘I’m sorry I snapped at you, but I really am fine,’ he said.

‘Your arm?’

‘Is probably going to be badly bruised, I landed awkwardly, knocked the air out of myself, that’s why I was struggling.’

‘You had me worried.’

‘Sorry.’

D’Artagnan lay his arm around Aramis’ shoulders and held him for a few moments, Aramis detected a slight shake in the younger man. He really had been worried. 

‘Help me up, let’s get back to the camp before it gets fully dark.’

D’Artagnan pulled Aramis up to stand. They scrambled up the bank, d’Artagnan kept his hand on Aramis’ back most of the way, clearly not convinced that he was as fine as he was making out. Aramis could not help a smile.

‘I am really alright, d’Artagnan. I didn’t bang my head or anything serious. Stop fussing so much.’

‘Sorry, it’s just after our conversation, I want to make sure you’re alright.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be, you have allayed my fears. I shouldn’t have doubted you...or rather Constance.’

D’Artagnan smiled, ‘not sure what either of us would do without her.’

They made their way back to the camp. After starting a fire d’Artagnan insisted on looking at Aramis’ arm. When the marksman found he was struggling to pull his doublet off he realised he was probably bruised more than he had initially thought. With difficulty, he pulled the jacket off and pushed his sleeve up. His arm was a mess of bruises. He was already finding moving the limb painful.

‘Not sure I’m going to be much help with sorting out the rabbit.’

D’Artagnan raised an eyebrow, ‘you told me it was not that bad…’

‘I didn’t think it was.’

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes and settled down to prepare their meal as Aramis poked at the fire with a stick using his left hand. 

MMMM

Their meal finished and the horses fed, the two settled down for the night. 

D’Artagnan shivered.

‘I’m sure we can do something to warm ourselves up a bit,’ said Aramis with a grin. 

They were sat next to each other, their bedrolls touching. D’Artagnan twisted around and cupped his hand on Aramis cheek pulling his lover to him. They kissed, Aramis could not prevent a satisfied hum as they did so. Quickly followed by a hiss of pain.

D’Artagnan broke off the kiss and leaned back slightly. Aramis had his eyes shut, obviously in pain. 

‘Your arm?’

Aramis nodded, ‘sorry, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to do anything.’

Aramis looked a little defeated and disappointed. D’Artagnan struggled to hide a smirk.

‘Allow me to see to your needs.’

Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to lie him on his left side, he lay in front of him kissing him again. Aramis reciprocated, smiling as d’Artagnan trailed his hand down to his breeches and started to undo the buttons one at a time without breaking off the kiss. 

D’Artagnan pushed his hand inside Aramis’ breeches rubbing at his lover's groin, smiling as the reaction he managed to get from the man. Despite the pain in Aramis’ arm d’Artagnan was sure he could give his lover what he wanted. 

After undoing his own breeches and shuffling closer still d’Artagnan took them both in hand and slowly built up a momentum. He could not help a smile as Aramis lost his concentration on the kiss they were still sharing. His lover gasped in satisfaction as he came with d’Artagnan following quickly.

Aramis rolled onto his back with a slight wince as he moved his injured arm. D’Artagnan grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both up. He lay beside his lover, propped up on one elbow, lightly resting his hand on Aramis bruised arm.

‘What?’ he asked as he noticed that Aramis was gazing off into the distance a slight melancholy look on his face. 

‘It just occurred to me, that I don’t think there is anything left for me to teach you.’

D’Artagnan could not help laughing, ‘poor you,’ he said, ‘first you get overlooked by a beautiful woman, then you think I am going to leave you, and now you have nothing else to teach me.’

Aramis looked at him, a slight smile playing on his lips, ‘I know, it’s really quite awful isn’t it.’

D’Artagnan leaned in and after kissing him lightly said, ‘you always say you want us to be equals, well now we are.’

MMMM

Aramis opened his eyes slowly. He knew that moving his arm was going to hurt, it would have become stiff overnight. Deciding that putting off the inevitable was no good. He pushed himself up to sit, finding d’Artagnan helping him.

‘Thank you,’ he said when d’Artagnan finally let him go satisfied that he was upright.

‘Is it bad?

‘Bad enough, you’ll need to help me to mount up.’

‘We can take it easy on the return journey,’ said d’Artagnan as he rose to start breaking camp.

When Aramis made to stand as well his lover glared at him, Aramis raised his uninjured arm in submission and remained where he was.

‘You’re in charge,’ he said with a smile.

‘Yes, I am. You’re injured, therefore I’m in charge,’ d’Artagnan replied smirking.

Aramis watched as his young lover collected their equipment and packed their saddlebags. D’Artagnan was preoccupied with something.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Aramis asked unable to hide his curiosity.

‘If something like that assignment comes up again, are you going to have an issue with me taking the lead...either by accident or design? Will you be jealous again?’

Aramis scowled at him, he could tell his lover was mocking him and his insecurity about the issue. A thought occurred to him.

‘I wonder,’ he said as he pushed himself up to stand, ‘what Constance would make of you sleeping with another woman?’

D’Artagnan’s eyes widened in shock, Aramis struggled to hide a smirk, ‘I think she has a right to know…’

‘You wouldn’t...I mean, it was work, but...she...might not….’ 

Aramis watched as his lover thought through the implications of what he was suggesting. Aramis was a little surprised that d’Artagnan believed him.

‘Maybe I do still have some things to teach you,’ he said, laughing.

D’Artagnan’s worried expression turned to one of annoyance, he stepped forward and slapped Aramis on his arm without thinking.

Aramis yelped as his right arm exploded in pain, he clutched at his arm and could not help sinking to his knees. D’Artagnan realised what he had inadvertently done and grabbed him to prevent him crashing down completely. 

‘Sorry, sorry,’ he said as Aramis screwed his eyes shut.

After a few seconds, Aramis managed to look at his lover, he smiled, ‘I’m sorry, that was mean of me.’

‘Yes it was,’ said d’Artagnan, his expression still betraying his annoyance.

After a few seconds d’Artagnan spoke again, ‘I’m sorry I hit you...but you deserved it.’ 

Aramis nodded, conceding that his lover was correct, it had been a bit low of him to pretend he might speak to Constance. 

‘But I was wrong to tease you,’ d’Artagnan said as he smiled and leaned in to kiss him, ‘I won’t do it again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I have a more action and hurt/comfort one coming together in my mind and am also open to suggestions.


End file.
